I Have Nothing Without You
by kerrie110
Summary: Nick and Jeff get into a car crash. Things start looking bad for them when Jeff's father is out to get Jeff. Rated T for cursing, death, and mention of sexual behavior. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

"Jeff, *pass auf dich auf!*Gute nacht!" My stepdad's sister called from the front porch. My stepdad's family is in from Germany and Nick insisted meeting them tonight, even though he couldn't understand a word they said.

I waved goodbye and dragged Nick towards my car. My family is great in all, but I'm glad he couldn't comprehend a word they said. My mother married Bill after my dad left. I've been convinced for years that he left because I'm gay, but my mother takes all the blame on herself.

I pulled out of the driveway and honked to the group gathered in the front lawn, waving. Nick laughed and waved back.

"I love your family!" He grinned and removed his seat belt.

I chuckled. Nick looked like a child on Christmas. I had a feeling that he was only happy to be involved in tonight's activities. He didn't even seem fazed that all the conversations were in a foreign language.

"Now I know why you insisted on taking German freshmen year." I felt Nick's gaze on me.

"Yeah, it makes it easier to understand bits of the conversation. Now zip it, I'm trying to drive." I winked at him and moved all my focus to the road. Ihr Freund zu sagen, dass er jederzeit wieder zulässig istIhr Freund zu sagen, dass er jederzeit wieder zulässig istIhr Freund zu sagen, dass er jederzeit wieder zulässig ist

I pushed the car faster as we passed the two hours to Dalton mark. We were definitely going to be breaking curfew tonight. I don't usually have a problem with being out past eleven and having to sneak into the dorms, but I had Nick with me tonight. He NEVER broke curfew. Out of the all the adventures I've dragged him into he's managed to get in trouble once. I think. And that's probably rounding up.

Let's just say Nick Duval is the ying to my yang. He's smart, well-spoken, and beautiful, even though he doesn't believe me when I tell him so. Over all he is the image Dalton wants to portray to the public. I, on the other hand, well let's just say I spend more time in detention and pranking people than I do studying for our next History exam.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by Nick squeezing my knee. "Can you slow down a bit?" He asked.

I only allowed a small nod and a glance in his direction. I turned back to the road and slowed down. I hadn't realized that whilst thinking about Nick I pushed the car up to 70 mph.

Nick let out a sigh of relief, squeezed my knee again and let go. He looked out the window and started humming a familiar tune.

"You can turn the radio on if you want." I said never taking my eyes off the road.

"But you don't like distractions in the car." I glanced over at Nick as he was talking. He had turned in the seat and was facing me.

"Put your seat belt on and you're enough of a distraction already." I smirked. I really enjoy Nick's company, even if I was trying to focus on the road.

Nick buckled his seat belt around himself and pulled the top part that went across his chest behind him. He also shifted around so he was sitting cross-legged in the passenger seat.

"God forbid we got in an accident…" I muttered.

"What was that Jeffy?" Nick grinned at me and plugged his iPod into the radio. Teenage Dream blared through the speakers.

"Nothing. Can you turn it down a bit?" Nick was seriously adorable when he grinned like a child.

"Sure thing, babe." Nick stopped reaching for the dial and looked towards me. I felt his gaze on my face and I risked the glance at him.

"I'm sorry that just kind of slipped out…" Nick trailed off. His blush reached his ears.

I laughed, like really laughed. I actually thought about pulling over until the mirth subsided. Deciding against it I forced myself to stop, which was a hard feat.

"Nicky, we've been dating for almost six months! Did you really think for a second that I would be angry or embarrassed over you calling me 'babe'?" I reasoned.

"Well, I guess I don't really know. It just kind of came out." Nick fumbled with his iPod.

"I love you, Nicky," I said and leaned over and grabbed his hand. I let my focus slip now that we were going a reasonable speed.

"And I love you, Jeffy." Nick squeezed my hand and changed the song.

Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen came on. Nick squealed, he loved this song for reasons unknown to mankind.

"Do you remember seeing the Harvard baseball team do the dance?" I nodded my head and didn't try to contain my smile.

"I tried to get Blaine to organize the dance for one of our away games, but our dancing is terrible. Besides who would want to watch some prep school boys? I'd rather watch the hotties from Harvard, honestly!" Nick started the song over from the beginning and started to sing along.

_I threw a wish in the well,_

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell,_

_And now you're in my way_

I had that stupid, goofy grin on my face, watching Nick out of the corner of my eye. He looked really happy. I loved it.

_I trade my soul for a wish_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this _

_But now you're in my way._

Nick started making up his own dance at this point. He is terrible at dancing though, which meant he was only squirming around in his seat.

_Your stare was holding _

_Ripped jeans skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

Nick turned to me and winked. The chorus started and he copied the Harvard dance to a T. Right, left, cross, repeat, while grinning like a five year old.

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy_

_But here's my number_

_So call me, maybe?_

If Nick was trying to distract me, he definitely succeeded. I laughed and didn't see the baby rabbit that hopped into the road about 100 yards ahead.

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my… JEFF!_

Nick screamed. I didn't think twice and I swerved off the road. The tires squealed. Then there was a sickening crunch as my SUV struck a tree.

Carly Rae Jepsen's voice echoed through the air. I whispered, "Nicky." Before I lost consciousness.

Post A/N: Hey everyone! This is going to be my first multi chapter. Thanks for reading! And everyone go check out loquaciouslauryn and Shaniamarbles. They're amazing 3333.

And the German in the beginning *pass auf dich auf! means… "Take care" *Gute nacht means… good night.

Danke! Auf Wiedersehen!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Nick's POV)

"Jeff? Jeff, where are you?" Where _is that boy? Wait, where am I?_ I looked around. We were still in Jeff's car, but the inside was dark and crushed. A warm breeze was spilling in through the windshield. _The windshield? Where the hell is that thing?_

_The chorus of Call Me Maybe started. My movements to the Harvard baseball team dance were perfect. I grinned at Jeff. His eyes were definitely not on the road anymore. _

_ Jeff started laughing. The sound was beautiful. I loved hearing my boyfriend laughing; it's the best thing in the world. And it's quite contagious. _

_ I twisted back towards the windshield, so Jeff didn't see the blush creeping up my neck. There was a black bump in the road ahead, but maybe it was a pot hole or something, nothing to worry about at the moment._

_ As we got closer the bulge moved. Suddenly the object grew ears and a small, puffy tail. That's when I yelled. There was no way that Jeff could have seen that. And I knew for a fact because I looked at him while I screamed. His head snapped to the road._

_ The first thing that my older brother taught me, when I was learning to drive, was to NEVER swerve. I guess nobody bothered to tell Jeff that though, because the next thing I knew we were heading straight for a tree. _

_ The sound of the SUV hitting the tree could be compared to the shot heard around the world. Well not up to that magnitude, but it was still really loud. _

_ I couldn't believe that I wasn't freaking out yet at this point. Maybe it was because I couldn't feel anything. Nothing at all. I couldn't even hear the music still blaring from the speakers, all I heard was a dull ringing. _

_ But then Jeff whispered the barely audible, "Nicky."_

Everything came rushing like someone broke a dam. The pain radiated through my body. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _I need to get us help. _

I forced my neck to turn towards Jeff in the driver's seat. I really wish I didn't have to. Jeff's head was split open, blood was starting dye his hair bright red. He looked asleep on the steering wheel.

"Jeffy, honey wake up please." My voice was hoarse. _God, Jeff wake the hell up!_

Jeff's OnStar speaker started crackling with static. "Is everything okay?" A woman's voice came through. "We have received an alert that this vehicle was in a crash."

"Help! Please he's not conscious! We need an ambulance." I croaked out. My head was starting to pound. All I wanted to do was curl up with Jeff and fall asleep.

"Hang on, help is on the way. Please keep talking and don't lose consciousness like you're friend. Keep talking." The voice actually sounded worried.

"Okay." _The ambulance better hurry the hell up._ My body was screaming in pain as I looked down at my legs. They were pinched between the seat and the dashboard.

"How many people are in the car?" The woman asked.

_She's really getting annoying. _I thought. "Just me and Jeff." I answered. Even if the lady's voice was annoying as shit, I knew I had to stay awake.

"Can you tell me what today's date is?" She was very persistent.

"Uh… Honestly I didn't even know the date when I woke up this morning." I answered. I woke up to Jeff jumping on me and shaking his wet hair in my face , that morning.

Bright lights and sirens attacked my senses at this point. "Thank you." I told the lady. In a last effort before waking up I reached over to Jeff and took his hand. It was warm and slack in my grip. "Jeffy, I love you. I'm sorry."

I promptly lost consciousness afterwards.

The next few days were filled tears, tons of pain medication, and countless hours of sleep. I wasn't completely aware of what exactly happen, but I knew Jeff was out of ICU. Which I was hoping for.

Unfortunately for me, I wasn't. My family and Jeff can't come to see me yet. But I asked the nurse, it could have been five minutes ago or like two days, (my sense of time has been shot due to the fact of all the sleeping. I honestly couldn't form a complete sentence) and she told me that I should be out soon.

I just really hope Jeff isn't beating himself over the accident…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yes it's been way to long and I apologize to all the readers that have been following the story. I feel like my imagination has been hit with a brick and nothing good was going to come out of it. But hopefully that's over and I can deliver some decent chapters to you folks.

(Jeff's POV)

"Mrs. Duval, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" I was cut off by the nurse walking into the waiting room.

"Excuse me, but are you Nicholas Duval's parents?" The nurse, Jill her name tag said, was holding a clipboard.

"Yes, I'm his father and this is his mother." Nick's dad wrapped an arm around his wife. I was completely forgotten and left standing next to the other Warblers.

"Nicholas is ready to be moved out of ICU, but he'll have to stay for a few more days. This, "Jill handed the Duvals her clipboard, "needs to be filled out before he receives anymore care. Just leave it at the front desk when you're finished."

"Thank you, but can we see him?" Nick's mom was near crying again.

"Yes, he'll be in room 36. I believe he's still sleeping, but you can still go in." Jill pointed down a hallway and walked away.

"Jeff, I know Nick will want to see you right away, but he needs his family right now." Nick's mom's mouth dropped open at her husband's words.

I've been told before by Nick's parents that I was part of the family. I think that's why Mrs. Duval was so surprised. Either way that really hurt. I'm responsible for Nick's injuries and now I can't even see him. The worst part is, is that I'm in love with Nick and I can't even help him.

"Uh, yeah sure. I understand. Just let me know if he needs anything." I said.

I turned around and the Warblers parted so I could get back to the waiting room's sitting area. I received pats on the back as I passed.

I plopped down in one of the not-so-comfortable chairs. Wes and David sat down on either side of me. Thad and Trent were across from me. Kurt and Blaine were at some New Directions event and they couldn't be reached.

I leaned forward so my elbows were on my knees, my face in my hands.

David slung his arm around my shoulders, "It'll be alright. He's going to be fine. You just need to relax and wait until you can see him."

I sighed.

Wes patted me on the back, "It's not your fault. Just because you were driving doesn't mean you can beat yourself up over this."

I sighed.

Thad leaned forward and patted my leg awkwardly. "You need to be strong now for him. Got it? He doesn't want you sitting here moping."

Again, I sighed.

"Why are we even worrying? We should be thinking of embarrassing things to be writing on his cast!" Trent got up and went for the hug.

Afterwards I sighed and sat back down.

"Thanks guys, but honestly I won't be okay until I see him." I stood up again and started pacing the small room.

"Why the hell did that freakin' bunny have to be on the same freakin' road as my freakin' car." I muttered in my breath. "Now Nick has a freakin' broken leg, ten freakin' staples in his head, a freakin' concussion, and more freakin' injuries that I can't even pronounce."

Jill came back into the waiting room, "Are one of you boys Jeff Sterling?"

I froze. "I a-am."

"Honey, Nicholas Duval is a wake and he's asking for you. His parents said it's okay that you come down now. It's room 36. I can show you if you want?"

"No, thank you. I know where the room is." I started to run towards the room that I occupied the same day Nick and I finally got together.

I could hear Jill laughing behind me and her saying,"Wait Jeffrey Sterling? He's been here before. I remember him and Nick, they must be…"

I didn't hear the rest. My blood was pounding in my ears. Once I finally reached the room I was out of breath. Nick's parents were coming out with smiles on their faces. Mr. Duval nodded to me as I passed him.

Room 36 had some good memories. We always request this room when either of us gets hurt. I've occupied it five times. The incident when I hit my head off of Nick's desk was when we finally got together. I broke two toes after I dropped a giant jar of pickles on my left foot. Wes hit me on the head with Gavel and gave me a concussion. Once I went to get a root canal and the dentist gave me too much anesthetics. Nick panicked when he couldn't get me to wake up back at Dalton. So he brought be here. Let's just say that there are some embarrassing YouTube videos from that visit. And finally I had this room when I got out of ICU last week.

Well they aren't all good memories. That's for sure.

I turned around from the closed door. My eyes instantly found Nick's. He looked terrible. His lime green cast was suspended in the air and large gauze was wrapped around his pale head.

"Oh Nick…" Was all I could get out before I started to cry. He beckoned me over and I raced to his side.

I hugged him; well I laid on top of him, kind of. He gasped in pain and I straightened immediately.

Looking down on him, all I wanted to cry even more. Instead I showered his face with kisses and whispered things like "I'm sorry" and "I love you."

He gently pushed me off of him. "Stop Jeff. Please look at me?"

I obeyed and raised my eyes to him. "Why are you crying?" He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"I'm sorry, Nicky. I never meant to hurt you. I didn't see the bunny and you screamed and I panicked. What if you left me? I have nothing without you! I wouldn't be able to say sorry or goodbye or how much I love you." The tears were flowing freely down my face now.

"Jeffy, baby, stop crying." Nick started to cry too. "It's not your fault. Do you understand? You drive like my grandmother. It's my fault, I screamed and I shouldn't have been distracting you. We both sh-"

I stopped Nick by pressing my lips to his. "Nicky, I love you. It doesn't matter whose fault it is because right now we're both okay. And hopefully you'll get out of here soon enough."

"I love you too, Jeffy." Nick said. "For now will you cuddle with me before I fall asleep again?"

I nodded and he moved over. I wrapped my arms around Nick's waist and allowed him to lie on my chest.

"Sweet dreams." I said before Nick's breathing evened and I fell asleep soon after.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I have found my flash drive! Let the fan fiction writing commence! I really don't like typing on the home computer with everyone looking over my shoulder, but I'll power through because I don't want to disappoint the few people how have been following the story. There will only be a few more chapters, because I honestly don't know where I'm going with this anymore. Enjoy though! (:

Chapter 4

(Nick's POV)

"Nicky, you need to wake up." Jeff was shaking my shoulder slightly. Soft kisses were placed all over my face.

"N'oopf" I couldn't form a complete sentence let alone a complete thought. I turned over and buried my face into Jeff's chest.

"Please? Not that I'm complaining but you laying on top of me. I tried to move you but you turned out to be heavier than I thought. I'm not calling you fat! You're far from that! It's just, your cast is on my feet and they fell asleep and I really need to use the bathroom." Whenever Jeff has to explain something he usually starts to ramble. It's quite endearing, just not when I'm trying to sleep.

"Umphft." I tried to say 'okay.' I started to roll over, thinking we were still in Dalton. Since, we share a room and sleep together anyway, we pushed our beds together.

But we were in the hospital not our room. My cast hit the floor first with a thump and the rest of my body followed. The IV in my right arm was ripped out. I gasped in pain.

Jeff scrambled out of the bed and raced to my side. "Oh god. Nicky are you alright? Should I get the nurse? Your arm is bleeding! Oh god."

"Jeff! I'm fine! Just help me up would ya?" I was in a really uncomfortable position and my arm was killing me.

"Uh yeah sure." Jeff carefully slid his hands under my arms and heaved me up. I was leaning on the bed putting all my weight on my unbroken leg. "Can you get yourself on the bed? I'm going to get Jill."

I nodded and Jeff ran to the door. He promptly snagged his foot on a chair leg and fell through the open door. "I'm okay!" He yelled as he took off again.

My Jeffy was something else. I heaved myself on to mattress and laid down.

I could hear Jeff practically yelling at poor Jill. "Come quick! Nick's IV fell out! And I think he's going to die!"

I didn't hear Jill's reply but I'm sure she just laughed at Jeff's worries.

By the time that Jill and Jeff came back I was dozing off. I could hear the conversation but I couldn't bring myself to contribute.

"You two shouldn't be fooling around with Nick in this condition." Jill said.

"We weren't doing anything! I swear!" I could imagine Jeff's face becoming flushed. "I asked him to get off of me because I had to use the bathroom. He must have thought that we were still in Dalton, because he started to roll over; like he does every morning when he wakes up. But this time there wasn't another bed and he tumbled down to the floor. I hope he's going to be o-"

"Jeff, dear, he's going to fine! Patients do this all the time!" There was a secession of dull thumps. Jill probably patted Jeff on the back.

"They do?" I'm sure Jeff had that cute, confused expression; well he practically lives with it plastered to his face anyway.

Jeff sighed in relief. Jill must of nodded or something. There was a sharp sting of the IV being replaced into my arm. I opened my eyes at the sensation.

"Oh hello Nick. Are you feeling okay?" I nodded to Jill. "The pain medication will come into your blood stream fast, so you probably won't be awake much longer." I nodded again and waved Jeff over to the bed.

I scooted over so there was room for him. He climbed in and pulled me on top of him like he did when he first got there yesterday.

Jeff started running his hand through my hair and humming a familiar tune.

"What song is that?" I mumbled.

Jeff chuckled, "its 1,2,3,4 by Plain White T's."

"Oh, I knew that. Keep singing I like your voice."

"Whatever you want Nicky." Jeff said starting over with the song.

"Jeffy?" I asked to get his attention.

"Yes?" He pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"Sorry I snapped at you earlier when I was on the floor." I shifted so I could look Jeff in the eyes.

"It's okay. Honestly I didn't even realize. I was too worried that I killed you or something, which would totally suck because I obviously have nothing without you." Jeff leaned down and kissed me sweetly.

"Do you really think that?" I asked.

"Of course I do. Nick, you are my world. Without a doubt I will have absolutely nothing when you decide to leave me." He said with all seriousness.

"Jeff, you'll have to do A LOT to get rid of me. I'm not going anywhere for a long time. And when I say long I mean until I die."

"Good, because I really love you." He kissed me again.

"I love you too, Jeffy."

I fell into a medical induced sleep curling up in Jeff's arms. Nothing could ruin this moment as I drifted off to sleep.

"_No, Jeff please stay. Don't go yet." Jeff was walking out the door. He was leaving me once and for all. I've been too damaged for him. _

"_Nick, all you do is hurt me!" Jeff said right before he slammed the door in my face. _

When the door made contact with the frame I bolted upright. Jeff was curled up next to me snoring slightly.

A tall figure with bright blond hair was fuming by the door. "HOW DARE YOU! JEFFREY STERLING! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THAT FAG'S BED!"

It was Jeff's dad. I had only met him on one occasion, when he left Jeff's family for good.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Jeff sat up and was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He was calm and didn't look too startled. He was used to his dad, calling his mother, drunk. The shouting could be heard throughout the house, until his mother hung up.

"GET AWAY FROM THAT GIRL! I'M TAKING YOU HOME! YOU'RE DONE PRETENDING TO PLAY GAY! I WON'T STAND IT ANYMORE!" His father marched over to the bed and grabbed Jeff's arm, hauling him off the bed.

"I'm not going anywhere! And don't call Nick that! How the hell did you get in here anyway?" Jeff pulled his arm out of the older man's grasp.

"I'LL CALL THAT FAG WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT! HE DESERVES IT!" Jeff's dad screamed at me. I cringed away and burrowed farther into the pillows.

But that send Jeff right over the edge. He shoved his father towards the door and screamed, "OUT!"

"YOU'RE COMING WITH ME, YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT!" Jeff shoved his father into the door.

Jeff's father retaliated. He charged at Jeff and brought him down in a fury of punches. There was blood all over the no longer sterile floor.

I jumped out of the bed and ran over to the two wrestling on the ground. I was screaming, but I honestly couldn't tell what was coming out of my mouth.

People started pounding on the door and shouting. I tried to pull Mr. Sterling off of Jeff but was smacked backwards. I ran to the door and pulled it open. Jill was the one pounding; she was flanked by two security guards.

They rushed in and removed Jeff's dad from the fight. He was kicking and screaming like a banshee.

I knelt by Jeff with Jill. She pulled his head onto my lap and continued to look over his injuries.

"It'll be okay Jeffy. I'm here." I whispered calming things into his ear while I ran my hand through his hair.

"Jeff, you'll be fine. I think your nose is broken, and you may need a few stiches. Stay right here and I'll call the doctor." Jill stood and left.

Jeff's father's screams could be heard down the hall as the guards dragged him towards the elevator.

"Jeffy, are you alright?" I pressed a kiss to his forehead and he winced. "I'm sorry!"

Jeff turned his head into my stomach. "Your tummy is talking Nick. Did we miss breakfast?"

I chuckled a little. Of course Jeff wouldn't be worried that he just got beat up by his own father. No he was worried that we missed breakfast. "No Jeffy it's only…" I looked at the clock on the wall, "two in the morning."

"Oh. My head hurts really bad." I kissed him on the temple. "Mhm. That felt nice. Where are Jill and that doctor? I am getting blood all over your shirt! Where did they take my father? Did he look worse than me? I totally beat the shit out of him. He had-"

I stopped Jeff's rambling by softly kissing his lips. "Jeff you're rambling. Jill said she'll be right back, don't worry about my shirt, hopefully they're taking your father to jail, and he totally looked worse than you."

I mentally checked off the questions that just poured out of my boyfriend's mouth.

Jeff face turned serious all of a sudden. "I'm sorry he called you those names. You don't deserve that. Especially now, while you're recovering in the hospital. I'm sooooooooo sorry Nicky. All my family does is screw with you. All I do is hurt you. I put you in danger. You deserve someone that can protect you not someone that puts you in harm's way. "

He stood up and started towards the door. "Get some rest, Nick. I'm going to find the doctor."

Jeff left without another word, slamming the door like he did in my dream.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm sorry! This has taken too long! I know I don't have any excuses, but my dog did eat my flash drive. Yes, the one that had ALL my prompts and unfinished chapters. ): Oh well, I'll just have to deal. I got a new flash drive now... He's a turtle named Lloyd. Not the you guys care one tiny bit! On ward with the story!

Chapter 5 (Nick's POV)

I don't understand what's wrong with Jeff. I finally cried myself to sleep that night. When I woke up there he was there like nothing had happened. I asked him about it; of course, he said he'd rather not talk about it.

We've hardly said two words to each other the last week. This has been seriously hard because my injuries involve a lot of help from another person. Jeff has been with me constantly, but something just feels off. He won't touch me; I'm not even talking in the sexual way. It seems like he's almost afraid to break me. Or I'll run, screaming if he presses too hard.

The other Warblers have definitely noticed. How could they not? Jeff just ignores them. David and Wes spend most of their time now a days looking like kicked dogs. They've even tried to get me away from Jeff, but it never works. They've tried countless things. This last time, after Warbler practice, Wes took my crutch and took off down the hallway. David helped me towards his car, but Jeff was there waiting for us, my crutch in his hand and Wes' wrist in the other. He calmly told them that "Nick isn't ready for horsing around yet. Besides he needs to take his medicine and it always makes him sleepy." Then he handed me my crutch and made a gesture towards our dorm building.

I told my sister last night over the phone, during one of the very few times I didn't have Jeff attached to my hip. She said that he was just being extremely protective and that'll it will blow over once I get better.

I really hope she's right... this new Jeff isn't working for me. I don't mind having him close, but it's very awkward. I honestly don't know how much of this I can stand.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Wes hitting me in the head with a paper ball.

David and Wes sit behind me in Music Theory. The only reason they're even in a class with me (with us being in different years) is because this class is an elective.

They created another projectile in the shape of a triangle. _What are they called? Oh, paper footballs_. David put his fingers up, making a field goal post. Wes flicked the triangle towards me instead of at David. Seeing the smirk on Wes' face made it seem on purpose.

I reached out and tried to catch the paper football before it hit me or Jeff_. Who was actually paying attention to the professor? Never thought I would see that happening in my life time_.

The folded paper dropped slowly on its course. I over estimated its landing position. My depth perception isn't my strongest quality. The triangle slipped in between my outstretched arms and I fell out of my chair. Wes and David started snickering from where they sat. Jeff gasped and kneeled down on the floor next to me.

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked. His hands flew up and down my body, but never actually touching me. They stopped and hovered over my Dalton red cast. I got out of wearing those damn dress pants until my cast comes off.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But those assholes" I jerked my head towards the council members, "aren't going to be okay!" I whispered hastily.

"Mr. Montgomery and Mr. Thompson, could you behave? Mr. Sterling, will you please help Mr. Duval up?" Everyone did what they were told. Jeff's hand never released mine after sitting down. _Maybe we could go back to normal...?_

"Everyone please start their papers. I'll be coming around and recommending sources in a few moments." Mr. Wilson sat down and started flipping through some pages on his desk.

"Jeff?" I whispered. "Could you get that for me?" I pointed to the paper football under his chair.

He reached down and smoothed the paper on our table. It read:

Why is Mr. Wilson's class so boring? It's a good thing he's Flint's uncle or we would get in trouble ALL the time! -Nick

Why would we get in trouble? *Makes innocent face* we're perfect angels. -Jeff 

Well I guess he doesn't know we leave for the nurse claiming "Nick feels like throwing up" but all we do is go back to our room and have wild gay sex. -Nick 

My head snapped up and I sent daggers to Wes and David. That only happened once! And it's not even like we actually got that far because the bell rang. Plus that piece of information was told in the confidence of a game of truth or dare! They just grinned like goofs and I turned back to the page. That was snatched of our desk by Mr. Wilson himself.

"What's this?" He asked as he started to read the fake conversation.

"Ahh... My class is 'useless and so easy a gerbil could pass it'? And you two do WHAT?" Mr. Wilson pointed to the door. "To the dean's office! NOW!"

As Jeff helped me out of the room, I could hear Wes and David laughing. Revenge was required after this.

"Ah, Mr. Sterling and Mr. Duval. Please take a seat." Dean Ramsey was leaning against the front of her desk and she pointed to the two chairs in front of her.

"I understand that you two were passing a rude note in Mr. Wilson's class. Here at Dalton we hold great respect for the professors and the students. Now Mr. Duval you are practically the poster boy for this school. You're top of your class and part of the Warblers. But Mr. Sterling I've seen you in here too many times before. It's time for you to follow Mr. Duval's lead in academics. Do you have anything to add to the story? Or should I just right to the punishment?" Dean Ramsey moved to behind her desk and sat down.

Knock. Knock.

"Wesley! David! Please come in." I turned around and saw Wes and David standing in the door way.

"Hello Mrs. Ramsey. Mr. Wilson sent us down here with the note so you could properly punish these troublemakers." Wesley said. He aimed a wink towards Jeff and me.

"These are proper Dalton boys, always polite and well behaved." Dean Ramsey said gesturing at David and Wes. "Why don't we discuss this in the hallway Wesley?"

_Since when do Dean's consult students for punishments? That's odd..._

David held the door open for Wes and Dean Ramsey. But he didn't leave.

"You guys will have about 20 minutes. Get this 'thing' between you two over with. Wes has a list of absurd rules that he'll insist on reading once I lock the door. Sorry, but this is the only way we could get you two talk to each other." David left with a wave and the lock was turned from the outside.

"Oh my god." Jeff muttered beside me.

"Hey guys! Can you hear me? Well of course you can I'm yelling!" Wes shouted through the door. "Okay, here are the rules... One, there is no coming out until you two kiss and make up. I understand that David told you 20 minutes, but I have the resources to keep you in there for like a year. Two, there is no making out on Mrs. Ramsey's desk. Three, when you guys come out you have to act all lovey and dovey like before the accident. Got it? Good. We'll be around to give you your medicine Nick. Bye!"

"That was better than what he originally wrote as the rules... See you guys soon, alright? If you dudes really need anything just call. I'm not cruel like Wes." David sighed.

"Did Wes and David write that note?" I nodded. "That's what I thought."

"Are you really going to talk to me now?" I asked. _He's mute for a week and now he's talking._

"Well I needed time to think about what was going on." Jeff looked away and took interest in painting on the wall.

"You could have just said you needed time. I would understand." I reached over and laid my hand over his. "I miss my Jeffy."

Jeff squeezed my hand. "I miss you too." He stood up abruptly and started pacing.

"Jeff I-" I started to reassure him but he stopped in front of me.

"Nick I love you. Very much. So much it hurts sometimes. After the accident I don't- I didn't think I could take care of you the way you deserve. My mother feeds you stuff your allergic to. My stepdad almost takes off your fingers with a saw. My father insults you. I almost kill you with reckless driving. I can't stand to see my family and I tear you down. To see these people hurt you. I just can't..."

Jeff was near tears. He sunk down to the floor and put his head into his hands.

"Jeffy? Look at me." His head came up, tears streaking down his cheeks. I wish I could wipe them away. "I love you too. None of that stuff is your fault. Your mom had no idea I was allergic to peanuts. That was the first time I even met her and that was almost three years ago! It's not your stepdad's fault I've never even held a power tool before. He wasn't even holding the saw. You drive like my grandmother, except faster. Besides we talked about this in the hospital. I was distracting you and you should probably learn some self-control." I winked at him and he managed a small smile. "And your father... Yeah he was extremely insulting, but what he said to me doesn't measure up to what he did to you physically. I'm tough Jeff; I've been gay since I can remember. Insults come my way every day. I've built a wall around myself. The only people I allow to see through are you, the Warblers, and my family."

Jeff stood up and sat back down in the chair. He moved it so the chair was facing mine. "I'm sorry, Nick. I guess I can't protect you from peanuts or power tools." Jeff smiled and reached for my hand. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to hide behind a wall. Sure it's great that you can ignore insults like that, I wish I could. But someday all of the hurt and anger is going to build up and it's not going to be good."

"Alright." I nodded. "We'll work on it. Are we okay now? Do you still think you're going to hurt me by being with me? Because honestly I have nothing without you." I kissed his knuckles.

"Yeah were okay. I guess we'll work on it." He smiled.

"Good. Now get your ass over here and kiss me." I grabbed his tie and crashed his lips into mine.

"FINALLY! Niff is back on!" Wes shouted, shoving the door open. "How long did it take David?"

David looked down at his watch. "Almost 13 minutes on the dot."

"Great! I have to go cancel my order of heavy duty locks... Thank you Mrs. Ramsey!" Wes ran out of the office.

"You're very welcome. I'm just glad to help such young love. Now scram boys, I have work to do." Mrs. Ramsey smiled and shut the door behind us.

"David I'm going to kill you." Jeff said. "You and Wes. Thanks for looking out for us, but locking us in an office? Seriously?"

"It was all Wesley's idea..." David started backing up with his hands raised in the universal surrender gesture. "I had-" He took off running out of the administration office.

"David Thompson get your ass back here now!" Jeff shouted. He ran after David into the hall way.

_ Oh it was great to have my boyfriend back_. I chuckled to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Jeff's POV)

Things have been good for a while. Well almost a month now. Nick got his cast off and he doesn't have to take an obscene amount of pills anymore.

We've gone back to being the second most adorable couple compared to Klaine. We're inducing cavities as I speak, well think.

"Mhmm." Nick hummed as I stroked his hair.

He turned his head further into my chest and tangled his legs with mine.

"Come on guys! We love that you're all cute and everything, but not right before Warblers' practice." Trent whined walking into the room.

"Ah Trent a little jealous?" Beatz playfully punched Trent's arm. "Besides it's the last Warblers' meeting before spring break! We may not get graced with this sight for a whole week!"

"All the more reason for it to stop now. Is it bad for a guy not to want to go to the dentist every time he sees Niff and Klaine together?" Trent mumbled slouching down in his usual seat.

"Just ignore him. I honestly can't wait to see the fluff when you're both drunk." Beatz laughed. He picked up Nick's and my feet and ungracefully dropped them on the floor. He plopped down on the couch.

"Thanks Beatz." I smirked, sarcasm dripping in my voice.

"Oh anytime!" He grinned and waved to the Warblers filing into the room.

Nick laid his head on my shoulder and nuzzled it into my neck.

"Don't fall asleep on me tonight. I need all the help I can get to try and convince Wes and David that the party can't be at my house this year." I whispered.

"Mm'kay. Why not anyway?" He asked sleepily.

"Remember, Jamie is coming in. He's sort of a party animal. I don't want anything getting out of control." I started playing with his fingers.

"Jamie is your step dad's son right? He's cute. He can't be that bad." Nick mumbled, grabbing my hand, and entwining our fingers together.

"Hey! I'm the only one your suppose to say is cute..." I pretend pouted. It's that Jamie isn't cute, he's actually quite attractive.

"You're cuter, my boyfriend, amazing, adorable and sexy at the same time. I could go on if you'd like?" Nick looked up at me, smiling.

"Maybe later." I smiled. "So, should we have the party at my house?"

"Only if Jamie's there." Nick winked and sat up straight.

"Should I be worried about your obsession over my stepbrother?" I mocked offense.

"Nah. I only have eyes for you." Nick grinned and ruffled my hair.

"Attention Warblers!" Wes hit his gavel three times on the desk. "Every spring break we have one junior hold the annual Warbler party. Before we have the volunteers and the voting, there are some new rules this year. One, the host needs to extend the party over a two day period." Mumbles and whispers filled the room. "Excuse me. This is only for the safety for our group. Last year the designated drivers had too much to drink. This way we can make sure all Warblers get home safely the next day rather than right after the party."

Everybody 'ahh'ed in realization. Almost all the Warblers stayed the night anyway after passing out.

"Number two, the host needs to make sure his parents are out of the picture for awhile. Since it's David's and my farewell, we need a pretty kick ass party. Complete with booze and karaoke. Got it?" Wes said grinning.

"Now does anyone volunteer their place?" David asked.

I looked around and saw quite a few hands in the air. Nick nudged me and I slowly raised my hand too.

"Okay, looks like a lot of you guys love me!" David coughed. "I mean us!" Wes corrected himself.

"How about we handle this like auditions. Everyone sign up and Wes and I will narrow it down to four. Then we'll put it to a vote at the end of the meeting." David said, pulling out a piece of paper and placing it on the desk.

"Speak amongst yourselves." Wes concluded, even though everyone in the room was already talking about the party.

I got up and scratched my name on the line under Beatz's name.

Almost forty-five minutes later Wes finally agreed on a final four. Because of tradition they couldn't know where the party was until the Warblers' kidnapped them the night of said party, Wes and David left the room leaving Thad in charge.

"Okay so we got Beatz, Aaron, Trent, and Sterling..." Thad started but was interrupted when Trent's hand flew into the air. "Uh. Yeah, Trent?"

"I would like to withdraw my house as an option. I only volunteered to make Wes feel loved." Trent said picking at his nails.

"Okay. I guess that's okay. Anybody else want to volunteer to fill Trent's space?" Thad asked.

"Thaddeus? Why didn't you scream 'you mock us, sir!' into Trents face?" Nick asked. Everyone started laughing and asking why also.

"Sorry? I'm a little upset that Wes and David didn't pick my house. Obviously I'm their favorite junior!" Thad sighed.

"Thad, they didn't pick your house, because your parents wouldn't have left!" I said laughing.

"And if they did leave, the only good alcohol we would be getting would be that religious wine your parents make us drink!" Beatz said walking up to the front on the room

Beatz took the list and started reading something. He started laughing. "It looks like Wes already decided who's hosting! There's a note on here that says, 'Thad, whatever you do Trent can't host the party. I want to get drunk not be bored to death. Beatz can't host it either or no body will wake up for a week, because they'll get so smashed.'" Everybody laughed and agreed. "'That leaves Jeff and Aaron. I think David and I both agree that you should choose Jeff.' Guess that means the party's at Sterling's this year!" Beatz shouted.

Wes and David cheered from the other side of the door.

"Jeffy! Did you know that a crocodile can't stick its tongue out? How sad... That means it could never make out with Rachel Berry!" David started giggling uncontrollably.

The Warbler party has been in full swing for two hours. Almost everyone was drunk now. Actually everyone was pretty buzzed before Wes and David even arrived. They had decided that since they couldn't be surprised that they would have 'pre-party.'

"Jeffy! Are you even listening to me? I said that Shakespeare invented the words assassination and bump. I'm sure you would love to bump Nicky!" David rolled on the floor hugging an enormous bottle of vodka.

"Sterling! Let's play truth or dare! Now!" Wes stumbled into the room and squished himself in between Nick and me on the couch.

"Sure, Wes whatever you want." I pushed him off the couch and onto the floor with David.

"WES! There you are! Did you know that a right-handed person lives almost nine years longer than a left-handed person? That means we can't grow old together anymore, because you'll die before me!" David pulled Wes into a hug.

"Okay!" Wes shoved David off. "Truth or Dare! Someone get Beatz and Thad!"

Warblers started dropping like flies as the game went on. My floor was littered with red solo cups. Aaron was walking around aimlessly collecting the empty ones and singing 'Red Solo Cup' by Toby Keith. I really hope somebody video taped it.

The six of us were the last ones left in the game Wes, David, Beatz, Thad, Nick, and I. We have just been warming up so far, nothing too serious. Until...

"Jiffy Jeffy!" David yelled.

"Yes David?" Sometimes I wish Nick would actually let me drink more than three beers.

"Did you know that jiffy actually means a unit of time for 1/100 of a second?" David turned his attention to Wes.

"You are so smart David!" Wes kissed him on the cheek.

"Woah! What the hell man! You and David?" Beatz stared Wes.

Beatz is probably the best drunk I know. He went to the 'pre-party' and came to my house already hammered. When he got here he immediately went over and made friends with Jamie. Now Jamie has a history of being a 'violent' drunk. That's why I originally didn't want the party to be at my house. Beatz put Jamie in his place and no body has seen him since. Beatz doesn't even act drunk either! Its like he's immune to alcohol.

"DAVID! Truth or dare?" Beatz asked a goofy grin on his face.

"Dare... Did you know that a lot of people die, because of dares each year? I can't remember the exact number; I probably had too much to drink..." David took another swig of his bottle.

"I dare you to..." Beatz looked around the circle adding suspense. "To kiss Wes, on the lips."

David shrugged and planted one right on Wes' lips. He pulled away and said, "No biggy. Nick! Your turn! Truth or dare?"

"Dare..." Nick leaned forward in anticipation.

"My big brain has detected that you haven't had one sip of alcohol this entire party." Everyone dramatically gasped. "I dare you to..." He stopped and looked around coming to a stop at the bottle in his grasp. "I dare you to chug this entire bottle. Now."

"Ah why the hell not? We have like a week to sleep these hangovers off right?"

Nick gabbed the vodka bottle and Beatz started to chant "Chug, Chug, Chug!"

When he finally finished, he leaned back, and said, "That shit tastes like my grandma's mouthwash."

"Now Nicky how do you know what that tastes like?" Thad asked from the floor.

"You don't want to know my good friend..." Nick wrapped his arm around my waist.

I draped my arm around Nick's shoulders and pulled him close.

"Uh. Wes, truth or dare?" Nick's words started slurring together.

"DARE! I ain't any pussy!" Wes drunkenly yelled.

"I dare you to take David upstairs into Jeff's room and make out." Nick smirked.

"Uh oh." David said once Wes hauled him up. "You might have to carry me."

Wes grumbled something under his breath and picked David up bridal style. As they were making their way to the stair case David looked back over Wes shoulder. He mouthed 'thank you' and winked. Beatz roared with laughter and Thad was clutching his stomach with a serious case of giggles.

"Okay! Whose turn is it? And why did it have to be my room? Who knows what they could be doing!" I asked the remaining four boys, who looked like they were going to pass out.

"Jeffy." Nick whined pressing is face into the crook of my neck. "Let's go up stairs and just hang out."

"Yeah the tiredness just hit me like a train." Beatz said, standing up.

"On a traaaaaaaack." Thad sang going up the stairs.

Knock. Knock.

There was a loud banging on the door. Even though I only had a few drinks, my head felt like somebody hit me with a bag o' bricks.

I lifted my head, blinking away the stars that formed in my vision. A bright light filtered through my window.

Wes and David were on my bed shirtless and lying on top of each other. Beatz was tightly hugging Thad's stomach. Thad had an annoyed look on his sleeping face, but Beatz was smiling and snoring slightly. Nick was curled in a ball with his head on my chest and one hand wrapped in my shirt. _This is so much better than waking up with a half naked Cameron on top of you. _I thought.

I gently moved Nick off of me careful not to stir him. The bedroom door creaked slightly, but I managed to get to the front door without tripping on anyone or waking anyone.

I opened the door to two police officers in uniform. _Wonderful, we're busted._

"Mr. Sterling?" The taller of the two asked. I nodded.

"You're father made bail yesterday. We came back to notify you, that it may not be safe for you here." _Great..._

A/N: That had to be my favorite chapter to write. Don't hate if I got something wrong in the booze consumption area, because I've never drank before. :P I have come up with a plan for the rest of this story. You're looking at two more chapters, maybe three.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

(Jeff's POV)

A/N: Sorry for the late update. Not really how I wanted it to go, but I'll take it. It's sort of a very short filler chapter. Thanks for all the support! Happy Reading (:

The police officers left after I explained that my house was full of sleeping teenagers and after I promised I would get to Dalton as soon as possible. I went into the kitchen to see Jamie putting ingredients into the blender.

"Where did you go last night?" I asked coming around the counter and peering into the blender.

"Well that 'Beatz' kid practically yelled that there was another party going down on Fourth Street. He came over and asked if I was interested in getting some. And you know me; I can't possibly deny some hot ass, so I said sure. So he gave me directions and locked me out of the house." Jamie said, pressing the on button of the blender.

"Ow." I winced at the sound and rubbed my temple.

"Sorry man." He poured the liquid into a glass. "Here's some of my hangover cure. By the way, who was at the door?"

"Thanks. Can you make one for Nick? I'm going to take it up for him." He nodded and opened the fridge. "The cops were at the door. They said that my dad made bail, and that it would be a good idea for me to lay low for a while."

"Does that mean you're going to be going back to Dalton sooner than planned?" Jamie asked.

"I guess. I'm going to call Marie and beg her to clean up the mess. Would you mind watching over the Warblers? Making sure they get home okay? I'm going to take off once Nick is up."

"You won't have to wait long." Jamie pointed to where Nick was making his way down the stairs.

"Mawin' -eff." Nick stumbled over. He crashed into my chest, burying his face into my t-shirt.

"Good morning sleepy head." How is it possible for someone to be so completely adorable while tired and hung-over?

"Why is it so bright?" Nick mumbled, rubbing his nose on my chest.

"Here drink this, Duval." Jamie said. He handed Nick a glass of his magical hangover cure.

Nick chugged that glass. His face got screwed up in disgust. He ran to the sink and put his mouth under the spout. "That tasted like troll earwax."

I laughed and asked Nick how he knew what troll earwax tasted like.

"So, you're telling me when we went to Universal Studios you didn't try Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Jelly Beans?" Nick dramatically gasped.

"You only let me have the toe nail ones!" I said, ruffling his hair.

"By the way, where are you taking off to?" Nick smoothed down his hair.

"I'll tell you on the way back to Dalton. That's if you even want to come with me." I grabbed the keys and Nick's hoodie by the door.

"Of course I'll go with you, but what about the mess?" Nick took the jacket and pulled it over his head.

"Don't worry about it. Marie and I will take care of everything." Jamie reassured Nick.

I nodded my thanks and turned back to Nick. His eyes were raking Jamie's backside as Jamie reached for something in the cupboard.

"Bye Jamie, see you soon." Nick said and walked out.

I closed the door behind me and grabbed Nick's outstretched hand. "Why the hell were you checking out my step brother?" I asked.

Nick chuckled nervously. "Well I told you he was hot. Besides I won't see him for a few months."

"Hey! Last time you said he was cute not hot!" I poked him hard in the ribs.

"Ow! Well if you were paying attention I also said, you're cuter, my boyfriend, amazing, adorable, and sexy. And that I only have eyes for you." Nick stuck his tongue at me.

"Oh, I remember that." I said and pecked Nick's cheek before opening the car door for him.

"Thank you." I bowed for him and ran to the other side of the car.

"When did you get this car?" Nick asked while inserting a random Adam Lambert album.

"It's Jamie's. He's supposed to be getting a new car for his birthday." I said turning onto the highway.

"Ah." The song 'For Your Entertainment' came on over the speakers. "This is my favorite!" Nick reached over and turned up the volume.

"Nope! We don't want a repeat of last time." I turned off the radio.

"Oh right. Not the best idea. So, why are we going back to Dalton?" Nick was playing with the strings of his hoodie.

I told Nick about the cops and my father and how we needed to stay safe within the halls of Dalton. By the time I was finished we were pulling into the student parking lot.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked beside me.

"I'm fine. Thanks for coming with me." I turned to Nick.

"I'd do anything for you." Nick kissed me gently on the lips. "Whatever you want I'll give it to you."

"Anything?" An idea popped into my head and before I could think it over my mouth sprang into action.

"What do you want?" Nick pressed our foreheads together.

"You..." I whispered against his lips.

"You already have me, babe." Nick countered looking into my eyes.

"No, I want you to make lov-" I was cut off by Nick surging forward and attacking my lips.

The innocent, inexperienced touches became heated and sloppy. A spark of love and determination flashed in Nick's eyes as he scooped me up bridal style. He grunted as he opened our shared dorm room. The door slammed closed behind us; our gasps and moans resounding down the empty dorms of Dalton Academy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Jeff''s POV)

"Jeff?" Nick nuzzled into my neck.

"Mhm?"

"We're cuddling... Naked." Nick started laughing. I allowed myself a small giggle, because his laugh is just too damn cute.

"Why were you laughing?" I asked when his mirth subsided.

"I could have- I almost did laugh last night, because of your faces! I've had all this laughter bottled up since then and finally it exploded. Then I couldn't stop." Nick blushed and looked at me through his eyelashes.

"Nick Duval this could have been the most romantic morning of our relationship and you go and blow it." I pouted.

Nick started laughing again. What the hell is wrong with this kid?

"What the hell?" I asked sitting up.

"You- you said blow it! Oh god Jeff. No, Jeff, come back!" Nick started reaching me as I got off the bed.

"I'm sorry come back! We can start over?"

I grabbed some clothes off the floor and made my way to the bathroom. It took all my self-control not to look over my shoulder at Nick.

"JEFF!" Nick wailed when I closed the door. "Jeffy please come back?"

"Get dressed Nick!" I jumped into the shower.

"Jeff! Let me come in!" Nick groaned. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to ruin our perfect moment, but we'll have some super-duper mornings during our honeymoon! And after!"

Honeymoon? I dropped the bar of soap. Nick really wants to get married to me?

"Jeff! Jeff! Jeff! Jeff!" Nick started banging on the door.

I guess I'm not going to condition my hair today. Wrapping the towel around my waist I opened the door.

"Our honeymoon?" The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop myself.

"Of course! I have nothing without you, so you're kind of stuck with me for like… eternity. It's raining!" Nick grabbed my forearm and pulled me to the window.

"'Sometimes you win. Sometimes you lose. Sometimes it rains.' Nothing we can do about it." I shrugged and headed back to the bathroom. How could he say something so simple, but put so much meaning behind it? That's why I love Nicholas Duval.

"What was that from?" Nick asked following me into the small room.

"Bull Durham. Nick, I have to get dressed." I pushed him towards the door.

"Can't we just go play in the rain? Please?" Nick pouted.

"It's too cold today. Tomorrow… Maybe." I came out into the room fully dressed, so was Nick. "When did you get dressed?"

"Right before I started banging on the door. Can we have like a Warbler rain dance party?" Nick asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Whatever you want." I kissed him lightly.

"Everybody looking at you, looking like a ten.

All messed up no place to go.

Flirting on the dance floor,

putting on a show."

I was getting a call. "Nick where is my phone?" I turned around in a circle looking all over the room.

"So far you're killing at the bar,

getting really trashed

still looking like a star.

Even if you go too far

I love you just the way you are".

Nick chuckled and sat down on our conjoined beds. "You seriously have this song for your ringtone?"

"I like you just the way you are

Drunk as shit dancing at the bar.

I like it

and I can't wait to get you home

so I can do some damage."

"Yes I do! Now help me find my phone, because it might be the police." I ripped through all the clothes scattered around the room from yesterday.

"I like you just the way you are.

Jump in the back seat of my car

'cause I like it

and I can't wait to get you home

so I can take advantage."

"What's my ringtone?" Nick climbed off the bed and went over to my desk lifting up my phone.

"It's those little looks you throw at me

that always brings me to my knees."

"25/8." I said briefly before surging over and taking the phone. "Hello?"

"Really? 25/8? That's sweet." Nick whispered into my ear. I shoved him off and turned my attention to the phone.

"Jeff?" It was my mother. "Sweetie? You there?"

"'Yeah. Hey mom." I turned to Nick and mouthed 'coffee.' He nodded and left me to my phone call.

"How are you? Is Nick there? Have you seen your father? Are you at Dalton?" My mother rambled on. This must be where I get it from...

"I'm fine and Nick just ran out for coffee. I haven't seen my father but the police came after the party and told me to stay at Dalton until next week." I checked off the questions mentally.

"Oh good." My mom sighed in relief. "Keep Nick nearby okay? Stay inside. I have to get back, but I'll see you soon. Bye dear. I love you."

"Love you too. See ya." I snapped my phone shut and face planted into our bed.

_ Knock. Knock. _

"Nick? Did you forget your key again?" I got up and went to the door. Pulling it opened I said, "I'm not always going to be here to open the door-" The words died in my throat.

"Hello Jeff. Looking for your fag of a boy toy?" My father said.

I slammed the door shut and scrambled to the bathroom door. Grabbing my phone on the way I pressed Nick's number on speed dial. I locked the door and cursed when I heard Whitney Houston belting in the other room. Damn it Nick!

I dialed 911 as my father started pounding on the locked door, yelling 'fag let me in!' The phone rang five times and no answer. I cursed again and threw my phone down in the tub. What the hell am I supposed to do?

I did a quick scan of the small room looking for a way out or something to defend myself with. There was a small window above the toilet that I might be able to reach. I scrambled up the seat and grabbed at the lock on the top. Just as I got the small window open the door was kicked in.

I threw my torso through the opening but was stopped when a strong, large hand grabbed my ankle. My father pulled hard and I toppled down wards, hitting my head off the toilet seat. I was facing the door when a giant figure came crashing into the room before I lost consciousness.

A/N: Woah! What just happened! Here's the future game plan… Either one ginormous chapter or three extremely short chapters left. I'll figure it out when I start writing. And Jeff's ringtone is "Just the Way You Are, Drunk at the Bar" by Brian McFadden. The other song mentioned is "25/8" by Mary J. Blige. I literally found the most inappropriate song in my ITunes library and shoved it in there. Have a great day everyone :D


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Finally. Has it really taken me 20 some days to write this? I'm sorry. Too much has been going on. I can't guarantee chapter 10 for a while, because school starts soon. But anyway here's chapter 9! Enjoy? (:

(Beatz' s POV)

I was heading back to Dalton early, because Jamie is the worst person to deal with when you're hung over. Balancing three cup of coffee I made my way up the grand stair case. Reaching the first landing I was stopped by one of the weekend janitors. Well I thought he was a janitor. I know all the weekend janitors from the surplus amount of time I spend at Dalton. He definitely looked like a janitor with the whole getup and cart with different brooms and mops.

"Excuse me son, but I just started here and I was looking for the freshman commons. Could you point me in the right direction?" Ah, a newbie.

"Sure, man. Go down that corridor, take the third left, then a right, through the Junior commons, down the back staircase, go straight, last door on the right, and it's through the opening at the end of the hall." I smiled knowing I just confused the crap out the man in front of me. I gave him the long way to commons... Not being mean or anything.

"What if I get lost?" The man started turning his cart around.

"When I first came to the school I would walk around aimlessly until someone stopped me and asked if I needed directions. That might help with you!" I yelled after him smirking. Nobody was at the school today.

I'm not always so mean. Jamie's face just pissed me off this morning. He makes a killer hangover cure, but I'd rather hang out with the love birds.

I readjusted the coffee cups balanced in my palms and started up the stairs again. Jeff's cup was dangerously teetering on the top. I was too engrossed watching the cups that I didn't see Nick lying on the landing. I accidently kicked him in the ribs and went flying, coffee spilling everywhere.

"Nick! What the hell!" I quickly stood up and spun around to face the other boy. His face was covered in blood, probably from a broken nose. "W-what happened?" completely forgetting about the coffee cups that littered the floor.

He pushed me towards his dorm rooming. "Jeff's dad!"

That's all he said before my body took over my mind and I sprinted towards the room. I heard 'fag let me in' being shouted down the hall, the words giving me an extra boost to the door.

The door was locked but that didn't stop me. I threw all my weight against the wood and the hinges didn't stand a chance. Doing a three-sixty I saw a tall man with blonde hair stalking into the bathroom. I took off towards the broken down dorm, but tripped over a chair.

As I was scrambling up I heard a sickening thump. Racing into the bathroom, I jumped on Jeff's father. He gave under my weight and fell forward into the bathtub.

I calmed down a little when I realized that Mr. Sterling wasn't fighting back. Looking over his shoulder I saw that he hit his forehead off the faucet and was unconscious. I stood up and went to check on Jeff.

I kneeled near his head and checked his pulse. A breath that I didn't realize I was holding escaped my lips. A loud crash resounded from the other room and I heard Nick cursing under his breath.

"Is he alright? Please tell me he's okay." Nick limped into the small room. His eyes were filled with tears, he had dried blood all over his face, and a large bump on his forehead.

"He should be okay." I said. "Did you call the police?"

Nick fell to his knees beside me and moved Jeff's head into his lap. "Thank god." He murmured.

He gently moved Jeff's blond fringe from his face. Silent tears were making the dried blood roll down his face.

"Nick? Do I need to call the police?" I asked again.

"What?" He looked up like he didn't see me there before.

"Police?" I asked for the third time.

"No, no. The janitor is meeting them out front."

Well, that won't work out very well if the newbie doesn't know his way around yet... "Nick, I'll be right back."

I went into the bedroom and grabbed a Dalton tie lying on the ground. Kicking Xbox game cases out of my way I returned to the bathroom. I went directly to Jeff's dad and started to tie his wrists together with an old boy scout knot.

"You don't need to do that." Nick said from behind me.

"What if he wakes up before the cops get here?" I asked, not turning to face him.

"Beatz, he's not going to wake up." Nick said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" I dropped the tie and turned to Nick.

"He's dead." Nick pulled me into a hug, rubbing soothing circles into my back.

"I k- killed him?" I stood rigidly.

I felt Nick nodding on my shoulder.

_I killed Jeff's dad. I killed a man. A human being is dead because of me. The sad part is, is that the thought that went through my head was, "That bastard deserved it for all the pain he caused Jeff." _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: Well this is the last chapter and it's supposed to be a montage of events that relate to the song, just so you don't get too confused.

(THIRD PERSON)

Nick followed the stretcher, as paramedics rushed Jeff into the ambulance. He was grateful that they allowed him to ride with them. Nick held Jeff's limp hand and didn't even bother to wipe away the tears freely flowing down his face.

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

"Nick?"

Nick's eyes shot open, landing on Jeff. He was lying on his side staring at Nick, who was in a chair next to the bed.

"Jeff." Nick sighed in relief.

"What happened? How long have I been asleep?" He asked trying to sit up.

Nick gently pushed him back down. "Jeffy, just get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Will you lay with me?"

"Of course." Nick answered, pressing a light kiss to Jeff's temple.

He lay down on the other side of the bed and started to hum softly until Jeff fell asleep.

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

"How could something like this happen to my son?! Wasn't there supposed to be someone protecting him?" Mrs. Sterling yelled at the police officer sitting outside Jeff's hospital room.

"Ma'am keep your voice down." A doctor said coming around the corner.

"My son was almost killed yesterday and you want me to be quiet?" Mrs. Sterling screamed.

"Please follow me Mrs. Sterling, I may have some answers for you." The doctor led the raging woman from the door.

Jeff was wrapped in Nick's arms when he woke up from the yelling match on the other side of the door. Nick's humming had stopped, but the heat from the other body put him back into a deep sleep.

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone_

The Warblers came to visit Jeff the next day, bearing many gifts. Trent had a balloon that said, "It's a Girl!" while others had Jeff's favorite Disney movies and snacks.

They kept Jeff's mind off of what happened by talking about the party that happened over Spring Break, retelling the stories of drunken David and Wes.

The only Warbler that didn't show over the course of the day was Beatz.

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

Jeff felt two hands squeezing his as he watched his father's casket begin its slow descend into the moist ground. An early morning fog surrounded the nearby tombstones causing the cemetery to look like it was brought out of a horror movie.

When the time came Jeff walked up to the hole in the ground, gripping Nick's hand, using it as a lifeline. He dropped a small, wooden, toy solider into the darkness; it was the only thing Jeff's father had given him other than bruises and broken bones.

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
_

Nick stood with the other Warblers on their make shift stage singing to Jeff. It was his first day back at Dalton, since his father's death. Beatz was with them this time, because he was released from the police after his attorney finally got him to plead self-defense. Nick took a step forward separating himself from the group. He sang the last part by himself.

_"Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound..."_

Nick walked down to Jeff and hugged him like he was never going to let go. Because he wasn't. He was going to spend the rest of his life with Jeff Sterling.

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

The Warblers finished the song and stood watching their best friends hug, most of them with tears in their eyes. Trent turned to Thad and started sobbing on his shoulder.

Nick whispered into Jeff's ear, "You're my world, I have nothing without you. I love you with my entire heart."

Jeff answered by kissing Nick with all passion he had for the other boy.

A/N: So it's over ): Thanks to everyone that followed and put up my extended absences. And thank you to Shaniamarbles and loquaciouslauryn for making me write in the first place. I hope you guys had a great time like I did! :D


End file.
